


Deeper Than Pain

by Cynaera (LFN_Archivist)



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s01e11 Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFN_Archivist/pseuds/Cynaera
Summary: This story was originally posted to the LFN Storyboard Archives by Cynaera, who passed away in 2012.





	Deeper Than Pain

Angie stared at me as if I were a freak as I poured the gunpowder onto my arm and lit the match. _I am nurse. I can help you._ No one can help me. The pain as the gunpowder ignited was so intense it made me see blue spots. 

No. Those were eyes. Nikita’s eyes. _If… you are who I think you are… then, I do this for you. And… for me…_

The soup was hot, and it tasted unexpectedly good. I could not remember the last time I ate. 

I am alive. I would have died, if not for Angie. She would have lived, if not for me. 

I am alive. I have Adam. We are as safe as I can make us. The past is done, and the scars on my arm and shoulder are only two more in the portfolio of pain that Section inflicted on me. 

I am alive. Angie is dead. I am selfishly, guiltily grateful that I survived. I have another life depending on me – Angie had no one to mourn her death except me. As I lie here in the darkness, reliving every death, I realize that of all the people I have encountered in my life at Section apart from Nikita, Angie was the most real. She had no unwritten agenda or ulterior motive. 

I am alive, and Angie is dead. There are times when I think that of the two of us, she benefited far more than I did. Her instincts were true. She would have made a good operative. I am glad she died fighting. I only wish she had not died fighting for me.


End file.
